<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Break by BubbleWangji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656525">A Little Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji'>BubbleWangji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blow Jobs, Cake, Exams, Hand Jobs, M/M, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Yibo's been studying too hard and Xiao Zhan thinks he could use a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Certainly, after so much chaos they've been through just to get together, all the pining, and jealousy, and flirting, ignoring each other and then getting to that point where they at last, confess, finally, they step up another notch by living together.</p><p>Months since they've moved in together in the small apartment, Yibo has become less stubborn and Xiao Zhan, more confident in their relationship. All the feelings are out, any modesty and awkwardness between them has completely melted, and the hesitation of labelling their relationship dissolved with it.</p><p>There could only be so many perks living with Xiao Zhan. They do everything together, cooking and eating, laundry and cleaning. And being both students, they study together too. Yibo doesn't have to worry about anything at all with Xiao Zhan by his side. The older takes care of him a lot, as he does with the other, and it's all nice. Living together is nice. It's all great.</p><p>Except at the moment, when Yibo is desperately studying for a very important exam.</p><p>It's been a long two weeks of studying for both of them. Xiao Zhan did great with his exam two days ago, and now Yibo is the only one left with very little free time. He'd barely gotten to spend much time with Xiao Zhan for days, other than when they're having meals, or at night when he gets to lie and curl beside the man to sleep.</p><p>Besides those lazy morning kisses stolen in between waking up and finishing breakfast, Yibo's got no time for any other kind of affection.</p><p>It was a downside, yes, but only a little, that Xiao Zhan is always in the apartment when he's not in the university--the advantage of working part-time as an assistant of a graphic designer is he just needs to be in front of his computer, regardless, if he was dressed or half-naked--and this keeps distracting Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan, despite the rule he came up with about having no food on their bed, laid on his belly at one edge of the mattress, eating a slice of the cake Yibo managed to buy yesterday (to celebrate the older's well done job on his exam) while tweaking on some designs on his laptop. Xiao Zhan was fresh out of the shower when he entered the room, carrying the cake slice, only wearing his pyjama bottoms.</p><p>Yibo is trying his best to focus on studying.</p><p>But there was a half-naked Xiao Zhan on the bed, too focused on his laptop that the fork he's holding up keeps missing his mouth whenever he takes a piece of cake to eat.</p><p>There's a small dot of pink frosting at one corner of Xiao Zhan's mouth and Yibo really can't focus if he keeps getting distracted, thinking of other ways to make a mess around Xiao Zhan's mouth.</p><p>Yibo watched as the strawberry on top of the cake slice got pierced with the fork on the narrow side, travelled up to Xiao Zhan's mouth, frosting licked off the wide side before entering his parted lips. Yibo must've made a noise, because Xiao Zhan turned to him slightly laughing, placed down his fork and wiped the corner of his lips with a thumb, pushing toward his mouth to sip.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked after a swallow.</p><p>Yibo can feel heat running across his cheeks. He slumped back in his chair and rubbed his face with both hands. "Zhan-ge, I'm trying to study."</p><p>"I can see that--"</p><p>"You're being very distracting." Yibo lowered his hands. He could see the heat slowly being mirrored on his Zhan-ge's face.</p><p>Xiao Zhan blinked once, the red on his face going a shade deeper. "I didn't mean to distract you, Yibo. I... I could take my laptop to the dining area." Xiao Zhan got up from the bed. "Or maybe put a shirt on?"</p><p>"I don't think that would help." Eyes closed, Yibo tilted his head back for a good minute. He felt a little fed up with studying, and he feels exhausted just looking at his notes and worksheets. When he sighed and opened his eyes, Xiao Zhan was right there.</p><p>Xiao Zhan brushed his fingers on Yibo's face. "I may have a suggestion on what would help." He leaned down and forward, kissing Yibo's forehead as he buried his nose through his hair. "You could use a little break. Just relax for a while and then when you feel better, you'll be ready to focus on studying again."</p><p>Yibo craned his neck up for a kiss, feeling his body relax as soon as their lips were touching. Fingers gently raked at his scalp, combing down the back of his head, tracing tiny circles on his nape before kneading on his shoulders. "Are you going to keep doing that to help me relax?" Yibo asked when Xiao Zhan pulled away from their kiss and smiled.</p><p>"Something even better." Xiao Zhan whispered, sliding down to his knees, so when their lips connected again, he was the one leaning up for it.</p><p>Yibo mimicked what Xiao Zhan did with his fingers through his hair, finding that touching the other also helped with easing his tiredness. His hands were wandering down Xiao Zhan's waist when he felt the older cup him lightly through his jeans, rubbing gently over his crotch as it expands just enough, making his pants feel tight.</p><p>"Why are you wearing jeans after you showered?" Xiao Zhan asked, tugging the button free, nuzzling Yibo's thigh as he dragged the zipper down. "Shouldn't you be in your sleepwear?"</p><p>"Thought I could take a walk to the convenience store by the corner, if I suddenly feel sleepy." Yibo lifted his hip to let Xiao Zhan pull the pants off completely. He took his pull-over and shirt off before settling back against the chair, getting a soft peck above his navel as he did so.</p><p>Kissing a spot over Yibo's heart, Xiao Zhan wrapped his hand around the hardened length between them.</p><p>When Xiao Zhan leaned up for another kiss, Yibo couldn't help but press forward, closer, sliding his tongue over Xiao Zhan's lips, where he could taste the frosting from earlier. He enjoys Xiao Zhan's little pleased noises as his mouth parted to let him enter.</p><p>They kissed, only pulling away when they were both breathless, nuzzling their noses. Xiao Zhan sank back down to sit on his heels.</p><p>It has not been that long, really, the last they had time to be together, barely over a week since that night they turned in early because both their classes were cut short in the day, but Yibo couldn't help gasping a little louder when Xiao Zhan gave his tip a kiss before running the point of his tongue lightly across it.</p><p>Xiao Zhan loved having Yibo in his mouth, maybe just as much as Yibo loved having himself in there. The older made soft, pleased moans as his lips repeatedly sank to meet his hand that firmly wrapped the base, making Yibo groan. The fists clenching into Xiao Zhan's hair got him moaning louder.</p><p>Yibo is lost. Xiao Zhan smoothly moved up and down, pausing on his crown to suck a little harder each time, lashes fluttering whenever he runs his tongue around the tip to taste more. Yibo can feel it building, pleasure crawling up his spine as he reaches close. He pulls at Xiao Zhan's hair in warning, because there was no other way to get the words out through his ministrations.</p><p>Xiao Zhan backs up a bit, sucking just at the tip to work his hand on the rest of Yibo who desperately forced his eyes to stay open as he comes, just to watch. And he barely manages because his eyes wanted to stay shut as he arched in the pleasure of his orgasm.</p><p>Yibo was sucked through his orgasm, while Xiao Zhan swallowed as much as he could, though there was a dot of cum, like the frosting earlier, at the corner of his mouth, and Yibo just had to run his thumb on it, gently pressing it towards Xiao Zhan's mouth.</p><p>Xiao Zhan grinned up when Yibo pulled his thumb from being sipped between his lips. His eyes were dark with wide blown pupils because of lust but he still looked pleased. "That better?" Xiao Zhan asked in a roughed up voice and Yibo just had to kiss him.</p><p>Yibo wanted to taste himself on that mouth. He belatedly nods to answer the question, before pulling Xiao Zhan up and over his lap so he could kiss him deeper. He tugged at the slim thighs on either side of him, hands sliding up to cup his Zhan-ge's bottoms as the older began to grind against him in time with their kiss. "Zhan-ge, let me take care of you." He murmured into Xiao Zhan's mouth as he shoved the pyjamas down his crotch, just enough to get a hand around his length.</p><p>Xiao Zhan mewled against his cheek, pulling up with a gasp when Yibo began to stroke. He was pretty worked up by the time Yibo dropped small kisses across his panting mouth, traced down his chin and lower to his neck.</p><p>Moving together, it didn't take long. A few more strokes and Xiao Zhan buried his face onto Yibo's shoulder, cum spilling between their bellies.</p><p>Some minutes it took for both of them to come down from it. Arms around each other, Yibo sprawled back against the chair.</p><p>They breathed together and Yibo felt more relaxed than he'd ever felt over the past few days.</p><p>A soft laugh, and Xiao Zhan straightened up. His hair was a mess, and his face was still so flushed, and he still looked like the most beautiful things in the world combined. Xiao Zhan ducked to kiss the tip of Yibo's nose after raking his hair back. "Could you focus better now? Can you go back to studying without being distracted?"</p><p>"I guess, I'll find out." Yibo said as he watched Xiao Zhan pull up his bottoms and disappear into the bath.</p><p>Xiao Zhan had a warm wash cloth and Yibo's favorite sleepwear when he came back. "You better get good results on that exam if you want me to celebrate with you after."</p><p>It was a week later, on their living room couch, naked and sweaty after their <em>celebration</em>, Yibo realized that distractions, as long as it's in the form of Xiao Zhan couldn't be bad. He just needed take a little break more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's weekend my darlings. enjoy!</p><p>leave me some lovin' 😚😚😚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>